Where we stood
by nikitabella
Summary: Friendship and relationship, two different kinds of love which are yet so similar. Where is the line between them? Piper and Jason are about to find just that when a night of drinking and partying causes a massive change in their life. Will they live through it or will everything between them crumble? Read to find out!
1. Screwed up

_Summary: Friendship and relationship, two different kinds of love which are yet so similar. Where is the line between them? Piper and Jason are about to find just that when a night of drinking and partying causes a massive change in their life. Will they live through it or will everything between them crumble? Read to find out!_

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is a story of mine, the idea of which struck me when I heard a song. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy it. It won't be a big story but it's still something after I was so busy the last month with school and couldn't update anything. Enjoy!**

**Oh, I almost forgot: eighteen years ago on this day, 16****th**** of June, I was born! It's my eighteenth birthday today guys! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_Chapter 1: Screwed up_

Piper woke up with a terrible head-splitting headache. She immediately regretted drinking so many shots last night but it was pointless complaining now. She felt the heat of the sun hitting her skin and noticed how strange the shadows looked. She concluded that it was noon for the sun to hit the room under that angle. She buried her head deeper in the pillow, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the open window. Her head was throbbing badly.

What had happened last night? She had arrived at Annabeth's birthday party with her two best friends Leo and Jason. She remembered that the party was a blast: there was a lot of laughing, dancing and even drinking. She remembered that she and Jason talked about the recent fight he had with his girlfriend and then he dragged her to play a drinking game. After that things became really foggy.

She remembered running on Annabeth and Percy making out feverishly somewhere away from the others and Leo chasing after a red head. What else?...Oh yeah, she and Jason talked. He was angry at Reyna, they had broken up before they took off from New York and he was drinking the pain away. She remembered hugging him, they danced, he kissed her and then…

Piper sat abruptly in the bed with her eyes wide. She felt a slight chill and quickly looked at herself only to see that she was naked. Completely naked! Her fingers fumbled to pull the covers up quickly over herself. And then her eyes landed on the other side of the bed. She heard her own breathing hitch in her throat at the sight of the blond mass of hair on the next pillow.

''No. No, no, no!'' she mumbled frantically to herself while scrambling out and away from the bed. She couldn't have done it? She wasn't that stupid…right? Wrong.

Because he was still there, sprawled on his stomach. One of his hands was lazily thrown on her side of the bed. The covers had fallen to the low side of his body, reassuring him that he was naked too. Spectacular.

She closed her eyes trying hard not to let the tears fall. Silently, trying not to wake him up, she started searching for her clothes. A shuffling from the bed startled her up. _'He's probably waking up!'_ she thought, panic rising in her. Jason could not find her here, in his room. She grabbed what she could find and scurried out of the bedroom.

Annabeth has invited her closest friends to stay in her mother's beach house at Montauk for the weekend to celebrate her eighteen birthday. Most of the guests had returned back in the city after the party ended at around five or six in the morning so that left only a few people in the house.

As soon as Piper closed the door of her own room she slid to the floor and started hyperventilating. How could she have been that stupid: to let herself get so drunk that she would sleep with her best friend? Sure, Jason was cute and kind and she had been kind of crushing on him since they met but even back then he was with Reyna. Plus, Piper knew that he liked a different kind of girls, more confident and responsible. She got over him with the time anyway.

She put her head in her hands. Traitorous tears formed in her eyes again but she didn't stop them this time. God, she ruined everything! Her uneven breathing turned into uncontrollable sobs and she put a hand on her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds.

'_Get a grip Piper. It's not the end of the world. Maybe…maybe he didn't remember the night. Yeah! He drunk more than you, maybe it was enough to make him forget. You just have to stay calm and not freak out. Not yet.'_ She thought while breathing deeply, trying to calm down. She was really over reacting.

With these thoughts in her mind she went in the shower.

Half an hour later Piper walked in the kitchen downstairs where Annabeth, Percy and Nico were. There was no sign of Leo, Jason and Thalia and she let out a sigh of relief. She was safe at least for now.

''Hey Beauty queen, how do you feel?'' Percy greeted her cheerfully, making her scowl at him.

''You know, I think you're spending too much time with Leo and Jason. And I had better days, thanks for caring.'' Piper retorted while sitting beside Annabeth (Percy, of course, was at her other side).

The blond girl laughed and nudged her boyfriend in the arm before giving Piper a pill.

''For the headache.'' She clarified and pointed behind her shoulder. ''Breakfast's in the oven.''

Piper jumped from the seat excitedly.

''Now that's what I call a good wake up. Thanks Annabeth!''

Percy and Nico laughed while Annabeth sighed with a smile still evident on her face.

Piper took the pill with a big glass of juice and a plate of pancakes and joined the rest on the table.

Ten minutes later Jason, Thalia and Leo entered the room, looking like they were ready to drop. Piper stiffened in her seat but thankfully no one seamed to notice.

Thalia was Jason's older sister. She was nineteen (she would turn twenty in December) while he just turned eighteen on the first of July. Thalia and Annabeth had practically grown up together and were as close as sisters even though Thalia was a senior while all the rest were juniors.

''What's for breakfast?'' Leo asked then while the other two groaned. ''Correction, does anyone have any painkillers?''

The rest chuckled when he spotted the pills on the counter and skipped quickly to them like he was seeing a chocolate cake.

Just then Piper noticed Jason taking the seat next to her with her peripheral vision. She gulped and glanced at him nervously, trying to decipher his expression. His face was scrunched while he was drinking a painkiller, tossed by Leo, away. He swallowed two glasses of water before putting the glass down and pulling closer a cup of coffee. He didn't look at Piper at all, which she decided to take as a good sign. Maybe he didn't remember anything. A breath, she hadn't noticed holding, escaped her mouth as she focused on her breakfast again. Or maybe it was lunch?

''Piper, are you okay?'' Annabeth turned to her friend then with concerned look.

''Yeah, everything's fine.'' She smiled back but maybe she wasn't hiding her nervousness as well as she thought. That or the blond girl was too smart to be fooled so easily. Either way, Annabeth's face soon turned from confused to suspicious. She raised one blond eyebrow at Piper but the brunette shook her head in a not-now motion.

''God, why didn't you tell me to not drink so much last night?'' Jason complained from beside Piper, breaking the girls' silent conversation.

Piper didn't look at him while answering.

''I wasn't exactly sober either so that makes two of us.'' She said carefully, trying to sound casual, normal.

''Yeah, maybe, if you say so. Ugh, I don't even remember how I went to my own bed!'' he grumbled in frustration and Piper almost laughed out loud. He didn't remember!

''Well, you'll know for next time.'' She chuckled finally looking up at him.

''Oh, ha-ha.'' He retorted sarcastically pushing her playfully. Her laugh seemed to annoy him even more.

Thalia watched them for a while before sighing and shaking her head.

''What are the plans for today?'' she turned to Annabeth then.

''Well, Percy suggested that we can go to the beach since the weather is great. Who's in?'' she asked turning to everyone.

The only one who didn't want to go was Nico, who wanted to go back to sleep. However, he promised that he'll join them after a few hours. With that Annabeth and Percy left to get ready, followed by Piper.

Jason surprised her by grabbing her wrist and turning to look at her eyes.

''Hey, are you okay? You seem a little off today, is everything alright?'' he asked concerned and but she quickly pulled out of his grip. His scowl deepened and Piper hurried to put on a reassuring smile.

''Of course I'm okay, don't worry.'' She said before quickly making her way out of the kitchen and up to her room. She climbed the steps two at a time and caught her breath only when the door was closed behind her.

She closed her eyes trying to delete the images of Jason's hands on her body, his gentle but firm touch and his hot breath on her skin but she couldn't. A feeling of warmness and longing mixed with the guilt and regret. Only then and there did she realize ho badly she was hooked up. Shit, she was screwed!

* * *

Jason wasn't sure what was wrong with Piper today, she was usually easygoing and more…open to him. Today she was acting strange and very nervous even though she was hiding it well. He knew her very well and he knew that something had happened with her. The previous evening had something to do with it, he was sure of that. The problem was that he had no clue about what had happened after the damn drinking game they played. Man, was he stupid or what? Had he said or done something to upset her? Or did someone else do something and he wasn't there to help her? Wasn't he a wonderful best friend?

He entered his room while still trying to remember something…anything from last night but to no avail. The mess in the place reminded him of when he woke up this morning. He was lying face first against the pillow, his whole body feeling stiff as he had been rock climbing all night. His head was killing him which made everything even worse: the slightest noise made him want to strangle the source to make it shut up. Did he mention that he was completely naked? He hated that, how everything was like a blank page. He had the feeling that he should remember but the memories just didn't want to return!

He shook his head and decided to look for his swimming trunks. Just then he noticed that his suitcase was poking from under the bed. Funny, he could swear that he left it by the closet, in the other end of the room. He shrugged that off, assuming that he had removed it in his drunken haze. He pulled it out and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the piece of clothing he found in there. He was sure as hell, drunk or not, that he hadn't packed _this_ up! Then how the heck…

His eyes went wider than ever before when a blurry memory from last night came back to him. Soft skin under his touch, a girl's voice calling his name and moans. Lots of moans.

Shit, what had happened? And who was the girl? It definitely wasn't Reyna, she wasn't even at the party. Reyna…

He sighed deeply, plopping on the bed and burying his hands in his hair. He had slept with another girl the night after he broke up with his girlfriend of two years. He was _such_ a wonderful person. Now they were definitely not going to make up. He had ruined everything.

And he didn't even know who he slept with. The only things he remembered were her long hair brushing his face and chest and her nails digging at her back occasionally. And the only thing from her, the only thing that could help him find her, were dark purple bikinis lying in his suitcase.

Man, he was screwed.

**A/N: Sooo…this is the first chapter. Please be nice and review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? And I'll save you all a peace of my birthday cake as a thank-you gift. Please review and let me know what you guys think! It means the world to me. Thanks!**


	2. Little talks

_Chapter 2: Little talks_

''_Life is 10% of what happens to you and 90% of how you react to it''-Unknown_

Piper pulled on a long freely white top over her black swimsuit. She was also wearing short washed-out denim shorts that were mostly hidden by the top. Just as she was braiding her hair someone knocked on the door of the bedroom.

''Come in!'' she said loudly and carefully turned to see Annabeth entering. ''Hey, are you waiting for me?''

''No, no…I just came to talk.'' The blond said casually while closing the door then making her way towards Piper.

The other girl tried to stay calm. The problem was that Annabeth was very smart and observant. That, combined with Piper's bad acting skills was a very bad combination. Especially when Piper had something to hide like now. Annabeth's calculating grey eyes bored into the brunette's multicolored ones.

''So where did you disappear last night? One minute you were dancing with Jason and in the next you're both gone. Is everything okay?'' Annabeth cut to the chase as Piper expected-she wasn't one to beat around the bush.

''Everything's fine, nothing happened. My head was spinning so I went to bed.'' Piper answered, averting her eyes to finish her braid.

''Piper Ann Mclean, you are a terrible liar and we both know it. Now spill!'' the blond crossed her arms in front of her chest, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

The brunette felt cornered. She didn't want to talk about this, about sleeping with Jason. But this was Annabeth after all, she could give her advice or something. She always knew what to do.

''Promise me you won't tell _anyone_, even Percy.'' Piper looked at her deadly serious. ''No matter what.''

''Have you murdered someone?'' Annabeth asked but as soon as she caught the other girl's eyes sighed. ''I promise.''

Piper closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before speaking:

''I slept with Jason.'' She mumbled but apparently the other girl heard her.

''You _what_?'' Annabeth stammered, her voice rising nearly to a shouting stance.

''Shh…keep it quiet!'' Piper scolded her but she didn't seem much fazed.

''What do you mean you slept with him? Like just fell asleep in the same bed or…'' the blond trailed off, her face full of disbelief.

''Do you think it would matter if we just slept in the same bed? We had sex Annabeth! Man, and I thought you were the smart one!''

Annabeth stood silent for a while, just staring at Piper in shock.

''But I thought you two were only best friends, nothing more.'' She finally said.

Piper sighed and stood up. She started pacing in front of the bed, trying but failing miserably to ease her nerves.

''We are. I mean we were…ugh! I ruined everything: our friendship, probably his relationship…everything.''

''Calm down Piper. Breathe and then tell me what exactly happened.'' The blond said soothingly.

''Okay, okay.'' The brunette said before taking a few calming breaths, still pacing around. ''We were fairly drunk and he was out of it, drinking more then before so I went to talk to him. We talked quite normally despite the fact that he didn't make sense sometimes. He then became angry…said something about wanting to have fun for a change since it was a party and he invited me to dance. We played that drinking game after that and then danced some more. And it was then when he said to me that he had broken up with Reyna before coming here and I said that maybe it was for the best and he…he just leaned in and kissed me. The next thing I know is that we were climbing the steps clumsily and he was holding me and we never broke apart and…I just couldn't stop.'' Piper finished hurriedly, playing with her fingers while walking back and forth, her eyes downcast.

''How do you feel about that? About you and him?'' Annabeth asked after a while, her silver eyes looking carefully at Piper.

''Guilty.'' She admitted, finally sitting up and drawing her legs to her chest. ''I was more sober, I should have stopped him. I don't know what got into me and the alcohol didn't help me at all. I feel like I used him.''

Annabeth hugged her friend by the shoulders.

''Okay, what's done is done; you can't go back in time. But why don't you talk to him. I mean, you like him right?''

''No! I mean…yes, kind of but that's not the point; we're just friends. We've never had anything more and I'm sure he doesn't even see me as more than a friend. He mustn't know that we slept together. God, he loves Reyna! It will become way too complicated and…no, it's best if he doesn't know.'' Piper concluded, straightening up.

''So I assume that he doesn't remember last night much then?'' Annabeth asked and wasn't surprised when Piper shook her head no. ''And what if he remembers?''

''He won't. I'll act like nothing happened and he won't know, won't have a reason to remember.''

''You are an awful actress and he knows it. He knows you too and he'll know that something has happened in no time.''

''I have to try. I don't want to loose his friendship.''

A knock on the door startled them.

''Hey Piper, have you seen Annabeth? She wasn't in her room or with Thalia.'' Percy asked through the door and the girls chuckled.

''I'm here Seaweed brain, come in.'' Annabeth called and her boyfriend walked in with a grin.

''Hi, I was just wondering where's the picnic basket. I was waiting for you guys to get ready but you know I can't stay put for long so I decided to do something helpful.'' He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

''We're coming.'' Piper turned to him and stood up. The blond girl stood up too and looked at her friend with concern.

''Are you sure?'' she simply asked but Piper understood and nodded with determination. ''Fine, then I'll keep my promise but know that I'll be here.''

And with that the three of them went downstairs.

* * *

''So let me get this straight: you got incredibly drunk and slept with some chick not twenty-four hours after breaking up with Reyna? Dude, this sounds like some clichéd Hollywood love story!'' Leo laughed from Jason's bed while he was changing in the bathroom.

''It's not funny Valdez. At all.'' Jason scolded his best friend but the laughing didn't stop.

''But wait, I haven't reached the best part yet. You don't even remember who she was! You're busted bro.'' Leo continued snorting while Jason returned from the bathroom frowning.

''Not funny.'' He repeated and went to get his aviators. ''How can I not remember?''

''Well, you did get pretty drunk. Hey, why don't you ask Piper? Last time I saw you last night, you were with her. Maybe she knows something.''

''Yeah, what a funny conversation that will be.'' The blond guy remarked sarcastically. ''Hey Pipes, how have you been? Do you remember the girl I left with last night? Oh, it's not much, I just screwed her and forgot everything about it but I have to return her underwear. How do you think this will go?''

''She's our best friend Jase, she won't judge you. Don't you trust her?''

''It's not that I don't trust her because I do. It's just that she's a girl man, they think differently from us and she'll take it the wrong way. No, it's better if she doesn't know.'' Jason concluded.

''If you say so. But I know that girls also talk. She will find sooner or later no matter if you want it or not.'' Leo said to him knowingly but then a mischievous grin split his face. ''How was it anyway?'' he asked wiggling his eyebrows making Jason to roll his eyes. ''What? I'm your best guy friend, you can't keep it a secret from me!''

''Fine. As long as I remember, which isn't much, it was great. Happy?''

''Great like super awesome or like I-was-drunk great?''

Jason looked at his best friend with amazement. Truth been told, from what Jason remembered the girl was good. She definitely knew what to do. The difference between her and Reyna was somehow…refreshing.

During the last few months Reyna had become more closed and strict, more urgent. She started snapping at him for random things, throwing a fit for missing or even getting late for a date. When he told her that he was invited to Montauk for the weekend she almost yelled at him for leaving her alone to deal with some school shit that were for the next school year, in September. Sure, they were presidents of the student's council but it was freaking July!

One thing led to another and finally Jason stormed out after breaking it off with her.

''Earth to Jason!'' Leo waved a hand in front of his face, effectively bringing him out of his reverie. ''It must have been pretty awesome then.''

''She was skilled. And yeah…it was hot.'' Jason reluctantly admitted. He felt a grin appear on his face and hurried to erase it.

''How many times then?''

''Three…I think.''

''You think?!'' Leo chuckled incredilously.

''I found only three condoms so yeah.''

''Nice man! She will definitely have something to talk about for a long time.'' the dark-haired guy clapped Jason's back grinning at him proudly.

''That is, if she remembers.'' Jason said matter-of-factly.

''Don't be so negative bro. You'll find her.'' The other boy said and they both exited the room. Suddenly Jason pulled him to a stop.

''Leo, not a word to anybody else. If Thalia hears about this my head will be rolling on the ground.''

''Okay, I get it. My mouth is shut.'' Leo grinned at his best friend and imitated zipping his mouth.

Jason shook his head while laughing and they went to join the rest at the beach.

**A\N: It's not a long chapter but it's something. I hope that you liked it. Even if you didn't, please review and let me know. It means a lot to me. On that note, I want to send a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. Thanks guys! And for the wishes too. My birthday party was yesterday (because of school) and it was awesome! I went to my first night club and had a blast! It's nice to be of age you know.**

**Oh, I almost forgot: I want to be known that I don't hate Reyna. I actually admire her in the books. I just don't think that she is for Jason or that he's for her. In this story she will have her happy ending…one way or another. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Green monster

_Chapter 3: Green monster_

As soon as they reached the beach Percy threw his stuff on the sand, yelled ''race you!'' to Thalia and Annabeth and sprinted to the water. The two girls shared a look and then took off after him.

''Well, I guess we'll spread the towels here.'' Leo said watching after the trio.

''Couldn't figure it out without you Repair boy.'' Piper smiled mockingly at him and went to prepare her spot.

She stuck an umbrella in the sand and hid under it, trying to not stay under the sun just yet. And since she was in no mood for sunbathing just yet she dug out a book out of her bag: Hamlet by Shakespeare, and sat cross legged with her sunglasses on her head.

''Are you two coming?'' Leo turned to her and Jason, who was also getting ready to lie on the sand.

''Maybe later Leo, have fun!'' she smiled at him and the Latino boy turned to his other best friend expectantly.

''No can do bro, I plan on enjoying some good music and relax here for a while. Call me when you decide to play volleyball.'' Jason said pointing at his i-pod on the towel next to him.

''Party poopers. Well, after a night like this maybe you need to relax.'' Leo wiggled his eyebrows at Jason and Piper visibly paled while pretending to read. Good thing that she was hidden in the shadows and her face wasn't so visible.

Jason's eyes widened and he glared at Leo who grinned even more.

''Well, I'll leave you two be then.'' And with that he joined the rest in the water.

Piper tried really hard to pay attention only to the book in her hands but as Jason stood up and started taking off his clothes lazily she couldn't stop stealing glances at his toned skin, his noticeable abs and some other parts of his body that made her blush and reminded her of last night.

Finally, she huffed slightly and unbraided her hair, letting it like a shield between the two. There, much easier to concentrate!

''Are you sure you're okay Pipes?'' Jason asked her then and she made the mistake to look at him.

He was lying on the towel, propped up on his elbows, one of his ear buds pulled out of his ear and his aviators on top of his sun-kissed hair. It didn't help at all that he was only wearing his swimming shorts. Piper felt her face heating.

''Yeah, everything's fine, you?'' she finally answered, averting her eyes to look at their friends in the ocean.

''Okay I guess.'' He shrugged turning to look away from her too. ''I had the weirdest night and my head is still heavy but it could have been worse.

Piper tensed at his words: had he remembered something?

''What do you mean?'' she asked trying to sound casual while playing with her hair.

''Oh, uhm…'' he sounded a little flustered and Piper resisted the urge to look at him again. ''It's just that I kind of got really drunk and remember only parts of the evening. And it really feels strange, you know, not knowing what you have done and in front of who.'' He finished in a strange tone and she instinctively turned to him.

Jason's gaze was still fixed on their friends competing on who could swim faster (with Percy obviously winning). His eyes were scrunched and a little distant as if his thoughts had sent him to another world while his ears were pink. He suddenly relaxed and lied completely on the towel, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

''Crazy.'' He muttered and chuckled. He slid his sunglasses on and turned to one side to avoid the sun. He was about to speak again when Thalia came to them and earned their attention.

''Okay, time's up. You two wanna join us for a game?'' she asked and pointed towards Annabeth, Percy and Leo who were already by the net with a few people Piper didn't know.

''Why not?'' Piper sighed and stood up, wanting to release some tension.

''Count me in too then. I'm not going to stay here alone.'' Jason joked and lifted himself up from the ground.

''Good! Come on!'' his sister said and led them to the others.

Piper removed her shirt; she didn't want to get tanned on sleeves. She joined the rest within a minute.

''Piper, these are Will, Calypso, Mitchell and Zoë. You don't mind them joining in, right?'' Percy said, gesturing to the new faces.

''Not at all.'' She answered with a smile and turned to the newcomers, extending her hand. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' The blond one, Will shook her hand firmly while smiling at her. ''By the way, nice tattoo.''

On instinct Piper turned around trying to see it but then realized that she couldn't. She laughed at herself and shook her head, turning to Will again.

''Thanks, it's new.'' She smiled back at him.

And she wasn't lying. She had managed to convince her parents to let her get tattooed two months ago. As soon as they said yes and signed the needed papers she made a tattoo on her back, just bellow the strap of her bathing suit. It was of a pair of spread eagle's wings. Above them it was written the word 'Believe' in a fancy script. It wasn't big; around 4 inches long, but Piper liked it very much.

''So…how are we going to do this?'' Annabeth said breaking their conversation suddenly.

''Well, we are totally ten people so that means five people in each team right?'' Leo said counting everything on his hands, just to be sure.

''I'll count the points!'' Nico's voice came from behind them and they turned to see the dark-haired boy coming to them. ''Oh, and I'm Nico by the way.'' He said noticing the new people around. A round of hi's and hey's followed before everyone focused on splitting into two teams.

In the end Percy, Annabeth, Mitchell, Zoë and Calypso were in one team while Leo, Piper, Will, Thalia and Jason were in the other. Nico positioned himself at the net and the game began.

''I can't believe you actually beat us!'' Thalia exclaimed after the game had ended.

''Well, believe it Pinecone face, we won without even cheating.'' Percy exclaimed happily even making a small victory dance. Annabeth sighed and halted him suddenly, almost causing him to fall on his back in the sand.

Thalia was fuming while Jason tried to sooth her without much success.

''Well, technically, Leo caused you to loose the last points.'' Nico interrupted talking to no one in particular.

Thalia turned her glare towards the said guy to find him already running away, sand flying around him.

''Oh no you won't.'' she growled and took off after him.

Noticing her, Leo squealed and pick up speed. Percy began laughing hysterically, leaning on Annabeth for support. His girlfriend just shook her head with helplessness.

''It's not funny man!'' Leo yelled at him and at the sight of the angry Latino boy running towards him the black haired one took of too. Thalia was smiling triumphantly behind both of them.

''Are your friends always like that?'' Will leaned to ask the laughing Piper and with the corner of her eye she noticed Jason frowning at her.

''Well, not always but most of the time.'' She answered him and he chuckled with her.

''It's never boring around you, is it?''

''Welcome to my life!'' she shrugged and looked at his face which was now a little too close to her.

''Hey, do you want to go and get a drink? I know a small place not far from here where they sell the best smoothies I've tasted around here.'' Will asked her and Piper hesitated for a moment.

''Sure, why not. You guys want something?'' she turned to the rest.

When everyone ordered they went away from them, walking along the beach.

''So, are you from here?'' he asked her, trying to struck up a conversation.

''Yeah, actually. My parents have a…house in the city. And where are you from?''

''Palm spring, California.'' He answered and Piper started laughing, making him scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. ''What's so funny?''

''What are you doing in New York then? You know that the west coast is much closer than the east right?''

He laughed along with her.

''Well, I wanted a change for a while. I've always wanted to visit New York. We used the opportunity to travel a little.''

Will winked at her and she chuckled lightly, blushing a little. He was obviously flirting with her and Piper found it harmless to return it back at him. After all, he was a nice-looking guy; it was noticeable that he was from California with his toned body, blond hair and clear blue eyes. They weren't like Jason's though; his were more sharp and bright.

Piper shook her head suddenly, trying to cut her train of thoughts. Why was she comparing Will to Jason? They were two different people and she couldn't change that. But Will was at least free (he had made that clear while they played) and Jason was…well, Jason. Ugh, she was going crazy. She needed to loosen up a little.

''Actually, I've lived in L.A. for a while when I was a child.'' Piper turned to Will again with a smile. He returned it immediately.

''Oh, so a fellow Californian then? With the dark hair, I wouldn't have guessed. I'm probably used to the blonds.'' He laughed.

''You know that you're blond two, right?''

''And your point is…?''

Piper chuckled and shook her head. Will was definitely a good guy. And she needed a little easiness today.

* * *

A frown formed on Jason's face when Piper arrived with this Will guy half an hour later, both of them laughing hysterically. She pushed him playfully away from her making him falter to the other side and Jason caught himself wish he would fall and embarrass himself. Why was that?

They gave everyone the wanted drinks and went to sit under Piper's umbrella to talk. The others returned to the water where they were passing a ball between each other. Jason tried focusing on the game but their laughter was like a knife stabbed in his brain and for some reason he wanted to go and strangle the guy. Which was totally irrational and he knew that but he just couldn't stop.

''Hey little bro, are you here?'' Thalia turned to him, bringing him out of his reverie.

''What? Oh, yes, of course. Why?'' he quickly answered starting to follow the ball again.

''You just seem like your thoughts are somewhere else.'' She remarked and his eyes quickly darted to Piper and her new friend. Thalia noticed this and turned to look at that direction. ''Piper sure is close to the new guy huh.'' Thalia snickered while Jason tried to stop himself from frowning.

''Yeah. But I don't think she should trust him so easily. There is something about him that I don't like.'' He remarked narrowing his eyes as Will leaned a little bit closer to Piper than before.

Thalia looked at him for a while before a smirk split her face.

''Oh, I know what is happening here. You're just jealous!'' she taunted him and he turned to glare at his sister incredulously.

''Jealous? Me? Of him? Ha! Why should I be anyway?''

''I don't know. Maybe because she's your best friend and she had just ignored all of us, including you, to go sit with this new hot guy alone. Or maybe you like her and…''

''Don't get ridiculous.'' Jason sent her one last critical look and hit the ball towards Leo.

''If you say so. But you didn't fool me, let alone yourself.'' She nudged him and that did it. He huffed and got out of the water.

Halfway towards his towel he met Piper and Will, who were joining the rest in the water.

''Oh, hi…Jason, right?'' Will greeted him.

''Yeah, the same. Having fun?'' Jason asked a little harshly and Piper raised am eyebrow at him, silently asking if everything was alright.

''Yes, Piper is surprisingly a good company.'' The other guy answered and Piper nudged him playfully while blushed slightly, which made Jason frown even more.

''Yeah, I know from experience. After all, I know her for so long.'' He commented and a triumphant smirk appeared on his face when he saw Will's discomfort.

''Okay.'' He said, looking between the two and then at his wrist watch. ''I think it's time for us to go, the girls said something about returning to the city for sightseeing. Can't leave them waiting.'' He chuckled nervously and turned to Piper. ''Maybe you'll call me the next time you visit California?''

''Maybe.'' She smiled brightly at him and Jason glared. Will hurriedly made his way towards his friends at the water, leaving the two alone.

''What was that for?'' Piper suddenly turned to Jason with confused expression and Jason could sense her irritation rising.

''I have no idea what are you talking about.'' He answered nonchalantly, turning to walk to his towel but before he could make any step towards it she caught his arm, making him look at her now angry face.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about Jason. Why was that behavior toward Will?'' she demanded.

''Oh, so now you are defending him?''

''No, I just want to know what got into you.''

''I just don't like him, okay. I know the guys like him and I don't want you to get hurt.''

''Too late.'' She mumbled barely audible while letting go of his arm and stepping away of him.

''What was that? What do you mean by 'too late'? He didn't do anything to you did he?'' Jason asked urgently, grabbing her wrist now to prevent her from escaping him.

''He hadn't done anything. It's not him.'' She shrugged and before he could react she pulled her hand away from his grasp and stomped towards her spot on the sand.

What had gotten into him? It wasn't like Piper was meeting a guy for the first time. With her looks and cheerful personality she had a lot of guys chasing her though she would never admit it. Leo and Jason usually played the good-cop-bad-cop game with them like good best friends and usually Piper was grateful for that. Especially after her last relationship with a guy named Dylan which turned out to be a big mistake.

Why was today any different? And why was he so angry when he saw her with Will? It wasn't like he could stop her from dating whoever she wanted. He didn't have the rights to do it.

When he arrived at his spot with the idea of apologizing to Piper he found that it wouldn't be so easy. She was lying on her stomach, her hands under her head, which was turned to the other side. Her sunglasses were hiding her eyes and her earphones were in her ears. She had separated herself form the world completely. Jason sighed desperately and decided to leave her be for now.

Lying on his towel, he pondered Thalia's words in his head once again. He couldn't be jealous. He wasn't her boyfriend or something, she wasn't his or anything. She was just his best friend. Well, he couldn't deny the way he reacted to her when they first met. He was awestruck by her beauty like most of the guys around and at that time he was still with Reyna. After a while they got closer and he and Leo found that she was also heart-strong, sarcastic and funny. They became best friends in no time, the inseparable trio, the three musketeers like some called them.

No, he definitely couldn't be jealous. He couldn't be, not after all this time. Then why was he feeling this uneasiness every time when he thought of her with that Will dude?

**A\N: Sorrry guys for the little delay but I was on a school trip and was super tired when I came back and earlier today, the electricity system at home broke down so I couldn't write this chapter down. But here it is now so be kind and share your opinion with me.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite-d. It really means a lot, keep it up please! Till the next time! Love you!**


	4. Movie night

**A\N: Here's the new chapter. I just want to answer a review from a guest: **

**I don't know why this story sounds familiar to you. Maybe it reminds you of some other story. I easily get inspired by other stories and writers so maybe there are some moments that are the same. For example, the beginning of my story is inspired by** _maya356556_**'s story 'I Love How Much You Hate Me'. But I swear, this story is mine and I haven't stolen it from anyone. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

''_We have what we seek, it is there all the time and if we give it time, it will make itself known to us.''-Thomas Merton_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Movie night_

''Where are the popcorn?'' Nico asked, plopping on the enormous couch in front of the flat screen.

''Annabeth and Percy are making them.'' Leo replied while playing rock-paper-scissors with Jason and Piper to kill time.

''I think I should go check on them because if we leave those two alone for too long, we're never going to watch that movie.'' Thalia said and went towards the kitchen.

''Beauty queen, you cheat!'' Leo whined when Piper cut his paper for probably the millionth time.

''And how exactly can you cheat on rock-paper-scissors? I can't just tell you what to pick. And last time I checked, I wasn't a mind-reader either.'' She smirked at him and raised her fist, inviting him and Jason to another round.

''Maybe you should get checked again.'' The Latino boy suggested lightly while Jason's rock beat their scissors.

''Are you suggesting something Repair boy?'' the Cherokee girl said with an accusing tone that dared them to say otherwise.

Leo just shrugged innocently. Piper sent him a dirty look which he pretended not to notice. Beside them Jason was trying hard to suppress his laughter. A snort escaped his mouth and he unsuccessfully tried to cover it as a cough.

''Don't even dare laughing Sparky.'' She turned to him with a pointed finger and he raised his hands up in surrender.

''Haven't even thought of it Pipes.''

His smirk showed otherwise. She narrowed her eyes at him and he glanced at Leo. Bad move. As soon as the boys' eyes met they both burst out laughing.

''Jerks.'' Piper simply concluded and stood up from the floor where they were playing and went to sit on the empty end of the couch with her head leaning on the armrest. ''What are we going to watch again?''

''Transformers.'' Percy announced while entering the living room along with Annabeth. Thalia was trailing a few feet behind looking at both of them disapprovingly while they just smiled mischievously. They were each carrying a very big bowl of popcorn.

''Whoever eats its popcorn is going to make new.'' Annabeth instructed while passing her bowl to Piper. She was going to share with Jason and Leo who were on the floor in front of the couch. Thalia sat next to Nico while Percy and Annabeth snuggled in a loveseat. Jason went to shut of the lights and then sat next to Piper on the only left seat on the couch while the movie started.

Piper actually liked the movie. It was one of her favorites (and it was not because of Megan Fox) but after about half an hour she felt a little sleepy. She shuffled in her spot, trying to sit straighter in order to not fall asleep on the couch. She ended up leaning back with her feet on the couch cushion beneath her, her knees bent in front of her.

''Someone's restless, eh?'' Jason's breath tickled her neck when he whispered in her ear. Her face turned deep red and she tried to suppress the memories of last night that invaded her mind.

''I didn't get much sleep last night.'' She mumbled, not looking at him. Not a full lie, just not the whole truth.

''Is that so? And pray tell, what were you doing last night that kept you from sleeping and got you so tired?'' he asked teasingly, nudging slightly her ribs.

''Nothing, I just couldn't sleep okay?'' she hissed at him, catching him off guard.

Jason kept quiet for a while and she immediately regretted being so harsh towards him but she couldn't help it. The memories from last night just didn't want to get away and left her frustrated and annoyingly turned on.

Piper tensed when she felt his hand on her shoulder, reminding her of his hands stroking her skin last night. She wanted to scream.

''You know you can't be mad at me forever. I was just trying to be a nice best friend today. This Will guy raised my suspicions and I can't help it if I act a little protective of you sometimes.'' He whispered slightly to her and she recalled his strange behavior earlier today at the beach.

''You didn't even talk to him and just went with the intimidating glares and cocky behavior. You're not my dad Jason and I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.'' She retorted to him, trying to suppress her annoyance.

''I know that Pipes.'' He said gently to her and her defenses melted at the regret in his soft voice. ''And I didn't want to anger you. I was just watching out for you.''

She didn't respond to the last one, pretending to be concentrated on the movie instead. She felt Jason sigh softly, the air brushing her neck again and sending a strange chill down her spine.

''I didn't get much sleep either. You can use me as a pillow though. I don't mind.'' He offered to her and opened his arms invitingly towards her.

''I'm good, thanks.'' She replied smiling at him slightly before turning to the screen again.

''Come on, we both know you're gonna drop in less than five minutes.''

''I said I'm fine.'' She said stubbornly and ignored him.

Truth been told, Piper was starting to get really irritated with herself and him. Well, mostly with herself but that didn't help a lot. She was tired of feeling embarrassed and nervous every time he was close. Why was she reacting towards him like that now, after all this time? The answer was obvious but she refused to believe that one night can change her so much. He was still her best friend.

Her thoughts made her head even heavier than before and she yawned. She tried to readjust herself again but then Jason groaned and pulled her so that she was lying against him, her head on his shoulder.

''You're so stubborn sometimes.'' He remarked amusedly and she huffed.

''Shut up.'' She mumbled but didn't fight him.

Stupid Jason with his stupid warmness, stupid sexy body and stupid ways of getting under her skin.

* * *

Jason looked down at Piper only to notice that she was already asleep, just as he thought. She had a funny way to sleep: she breathed in through her nose and then breathed out through her mouth in a little puff. It was cute actually; she looked like a child that way, innocent and calm. Muffled words escaped her lips, her brows scrunched a little and she snuggled closer to him, fisting his shirt slightly. His muscles tensed like on instinct and he frowned while looking at her sleeping form.

It wasn't the first time Piper was using him as a pillow but this time it felt odd. A memory of the unknown girl invaded his mind again and he closed his eyes, trying to block it. It was getting quite annoying to have some random memories from the fierce night before interrupting his train of thoughts suddenly, making him aroused and leaving him desperately wanting to know who she was…and more.

As on queue Reyna's face popped in his mind, followed by the guilt and he had to stop himself from groaning. Sure, they had broken up but his feelings towards her hadn't changed. They couldn't have changed for one night. He still loved her. But then why did he slept with that other girl, just to loosen up? He wasn't like that. He didn't like playing with girls like that, he wasn't like one of the jocks, sleeping with random girls just because he could. Then what happened last night? Because it definitely was something big and he didn't plan on letting the matter slide.

He shook his head vigorously, trying to return back to reality. It wasn't the place or the time for figuring this out. Beside him, Piper grumbled and lifted herself off of him, leaving the spot where she was lying surprisingly cold.

''Sorry, I really fell asleep, didn't I.'' she mumbled to him, trying to rub the sleep off of her eyes.

''Nah, it was nothing. Sorry for waking you up.'' He smiled at her and again noticed the blush on her cheeks when she beamed back at him.

''I think I should go to my own bed now.'' She announced to everyone and stood up, heading to her room.

Jason stretched, trying to wake up his muscles. He was determined to stay until the end of the movie; the best part hadn't started yet. He looked around to notice that Leo had already passed out, leaning his head on the coffee table on his hands.

Percy was whispering something to Annabeth while lazily kissing her neck while she tried to not look affected by his touch. Jason chuckled quietly. He had a feeling that this was soon going to end in the bedroom.

He also noticed Thalia and Nico sitting close to each other, definitely closer than before. He narrowed his eyes at them but decided to not start this now. But the dark-haired boy wasn't off the hook. Bigger or not, Thalia was still Jason's sister and he had duties as her brother.

Leo woke up at the Linkin park song that was playing in the end of the movie. He waved a hand for goodbye to everyone and climbed the stairs to his room without saying anything.

''These two sure are tired.'' Nico remarked after the Latino boy had disappeared.

''Well, I don't know for Piper but from what I remember Leo drank a lot last night. I'm surprised he managed this long actually.'' Jason snickered not wanting to get up just yet.

''Piper wasn't in her room when I checked last night.'' Thalia suddenly said like she had just remembered, making everyone, even Percy and Annabeth, look at her surprised. Well, Annabeth was more nervous than surprised but Jason didn't give it much thought.

''What?'' Percy asked which made the girls roll their eyes.

''That means her room was empty Kelp head.'' Thalia said like she was talking to a five-year-old child.

''I know that. I meant how could she be not in her room? Then where was she?'' he asked, glaring at Thalia.

''Well, while I was walking to my room I thought that I heard a crash from her room so I knocked and when no one answered I decided to peek in. Her bed was empty, like she never slept there.''

''Maybe she just found herself a new bed.'' Nico shrugged while standing up. ''What?''

He had noticed how all of them were looking at him with big eyes. For some reason Jason felt anger bubbling in him while Annabeth fiddled nervously with her fingers and the silver ring Percy had given to her yesterday.

''Piper? Yeah, right!'' Percy laughed but was the only one.

Nico realized what was happening with a little delay.

''Oh god, no! I meant that she could have simply fallen asleep in the wrong room or something. Man, you've become even more perverted than me and Leo and _that_ is scary.'' He pointed out before going to sleep, shaking his head disapprovingly.

''O-okay…I suggest we all go to sleep. It was a long day and we need a rest.'' Thalia broke the awkward silence first and Percy didn't hesitate to pull his girlfriend after him towards the upper floor. Guess their night wasn't going to end just yet.

Thalia and Jason climbed the steps together in silence.

''Good night baby bro.'' she mumbled to him while yawning and he waved distractedly at her before they both entered their separate rooms.

Jason was deep in thought while he was preparing himself for bed. Why did it matter if Piper had been in someone else's bed? Was it normal to be so…jealous? Maybe he really was, just as Thalia said but still. Why?

'_Because she's your best friend. You're just concerned about her.' _the rational part of his brain answered while he plopped on his bed face first against the pillow, suddenly feeling very tired.

'_Keep telling yourself that man and maybe you will believe it.'_ Another voice snickered in his head and he furrowed his eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean?

He sighed, deciding to leave the thinking for the morning. He tried to cover himself with the thin quilt instead without actually changing his position much which happened after around five minutes.

'_Could have been easier and quicker if I had stood up.'_ he thought but soon shrugged it away, feeling his eyelids close._ 'Eh, whatever, I'm already done with it.'_

With that he fell into a deep but uneasy slumber. He tossed and turned more than usual that night only to wake up with a start in the morning, startled by his dream. His mind soon caught up with his body and he realized that the dream was actually a memory. Memory of last night, vivid and real like he was there again.

He scurried out of his bed quickly, not bothering to change before he flew out of the room.

He had to talk to her now. Because he remembered. He remembered everything that had happened the night before.

**A\N: So…Jason remembers now. And things become complicated. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And thank you for the reviews, they motivate me to write and make my day every single time. Please continue! **


	5. Maybe not

''_People are not afraid of heights. They are afraid of the fall.''-Unknown_

_Chapter 5: Maybe not_

Piper groaned as a loud knocking on her bedroom door woke her up. She glanced at her phone: seven-thirty. It was way too early, she couldn't be late for anything right? Then who the heck was abusing her poor door? With a sigh she dragged herself out of bed, planning on what cruelty to bring upon whoever was waking her up in this ungodly hour.

''We need to talk.'' Jason said to her instead of greeting with a strangely calm face Piper knew very well. She felt the blood drain from her own face.

''W-we do? About what?'' she asked trying and failing miserably to sound casual.

Her fear was confirmed by his next words.

''I remember what happened last night.'' He said, raising his hand for her to see a peace of dark purple lingerie. ''You forgot this.''

Piper was speechless. She didn't know what to do or what to say. The idea of shutting the door in his face and hiding in some corner didn't sound so bad. She didn't want to face all this just yet but she knew it was inevitable. Mind as well get it over with. So she opened the door a little more and then closed it after Jason had entered.

His cool mask slowly slipped away as he started pacing around while Piper leaned her back on the door.

''We had sex.'' He finally stated still pacing. His eyes were anywhere but at her. ''You and me. Together.''

''Yeah.'' Piper managed to mutter a little unsure if he even had heard her.

''In the same bed. Naked. You and me.'' He continued repeating his statements, his left hand buried in his sun-kissed hair.

She didn't answer, scared that her voice would betray her. She looked down at the floor, her eyes tightly shut.

''How is this possible? How…when…?'' he trailed of, finally plopping on the bed, his head in his hands.

''I'm sorry.'' She suddenly muttered, still not looking up. Jason turned his head towards her with a mixture of pain and confusion written on his face.

''What? Why?''

''I was more sober than you. I should have stopped. It's just…'' Piper trailed off, unable to finish this sentence. She shook her head, trying to get the stupid thought out of her mind. _'It's just that I didn't want you to stop. I wanted more.'_ She shouldn't be thinking like that. Especially when Jason was looking so…helpless and consumed by pain and regret.

''It's not your fault Pipes. We were both drunk. It was just a … a moment of weakness. We weren't with our right minds.'' He said, looking through the window towards the rising sun.

Ouch. That hurt even though Piper understood him completely. She was suddenly glad that he wasn't facing her. She needed space so she could control herself. His words lingered in her mind, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. So he had to be either nuts or drunk to even consider sleeping with her?

'_Of course. You two are best friends, he had always thought of you as a sister, nothing more. Besides, he still loves Reyna. He was just trying to lift the pressure that night.' _A voice in her head said making her want to scream. His voice brought her back to reality a second later.

''What now?'' he asked softly, almost sounding desperate and defeated which made Piper look up at his eyes while he stared at her. ''What are we going to do?''

''We forget everything about it. Like it never happened.'' She stated suddenly, surprising both of them with the smoothness of her voice. She knew this was the right thing to do when she met his eyes.

Jason continued to stare at her incredulously. A small, shocked laugh escaped his lips and he tugged at his hair.

''Forget? How am I supposed to forget a night like that? Can you?''

Piper slid down to the floor silently, her eyes closed.

Truth beet told, she was sure that she would never forget the feeling of his arms against her skin, how he touched her, how he held her close and seemed to find just the right spot to make her crave for more. She would never be able to forget the husky voice in which he whispered her name when she touched him or the moans that escaped from both of them. No, she would definitely remember this night.

She heard the mattress squeak and then footsteps coming closer to her. Hands reached and lifted her up the floor but she still refused to look at him.

''You can't right. You can't just forget. Because we both remember and I have no idea why you didn't tell me but I know you remember the night. We had sex Piper, we slept together. It's not some chit-chat that we had and can forget about it tomorrow. This changes things!'' he said to her, still close.

She could practically feel his presence inches away from her. The proximity clouded her mind and she shook her head vigorously, trying to clear it up. She was on the verge of tears and that was the thing that did it for her.

''You think I don't know that?'' she asked, anger building up in her and making her voice raise a few octaves. ''Do you have any idea what yesterday was for me? The whole day you were always around and god, I thought I've gotten over you! So don't even start this because I will remember this damn night long after you have forgotten everything about it.'' She almost yelled pushing him away from her.

Jason stood there gaping like a fish. Piper immediately cursed herself mentally for bursting like that. Now things had become even worse.

''You…what?'' he asked weakly and Piper wanted to crawl under her bed and hide there. Instead, she let herself slide to the floor again and brought her knees to her chest.

''I like you. From that first day we met. You seemed genuinely kind, something that I wasn't used to and I just…you just grew up on me I guess.'' She said tiredly while he sat on the floor in front of her cross-legged, their eyes locked.

''Why didn't you tell me anything?''

At this Piper laughed humorlessly, brushing away some of the traitorous tears that had escaped her eyes.

''Because you were with Reyna.'' She retorted desperately, her voice barely above a whisper. ''And I would never ruin a relationship, I'm not like that, stealing boyfriends and such. I tried to step away, to leave you alone but we became friends and I decided that being friends with you is better than not having you around at all. And you and Leo turned out to be the best of friends I've ever had and I didn't want to loose that. That's the reason I didn't tell you anything yesterday even though I remembered. I can't loose your friendship because of this mistake.''

Jason didn't answer but Piper didn't want to look at his eyes, afraid of what they will hold. She knew what she would see there anyway: pity, regret, sympathy maybe…but mostly pity for her stupidity. And she hated being the weakling.

''Pipes…I don't want to loose you too but…''

''No buts then.'' She said sternly, standing up and brushing the moist from her face. He followed her example and let out an exasperated sigh.

''We need time to think this over.'' He concluded and Piper nodded numbly.

''Yes and by this time, you need to leave.'' She said coldly avoiding eye contact. She stepped away and opened the door for him.

Jason didn't say anything. He just exited the room but right before she could shut the door he turned back and their eyes met.

''I'm sorry Pipes.'' He said and she had to use all he will-power to not break down then and there.

''Yeah, I'm sorry too.'' She just mumbled and the door closed, separating the two in more ways than one.

* * *

In the next few hours Jason felt like in a trance. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Piper indeed was the girl from the night before. He never thought that he would be with her like _that_. Sure, she was smart and pretty and witty and…and heart-strong but she was _Piper_, one of his two best friends! It was like sleeping with…Leo! _'_Okay_, bad analogy, Leo's a guy.' _Jason thought. Maybe it was like sleeping with Thalia? _'Ugh, god no! That's even worse! Wait, so it's better to sleep with a guy?'_

''Ugh, shut up!'' Jason finally groaned out loud while riding back to New York with Leo. Thalia was riding with Nico while Piper was with Percy and Annabeth in his car.

''Dude, are you sure you're okay?'' Leo turned to him concerned.

''Yeah, sure.'' He muttered distractedly.

Jason had already told Leo about Piper being the girl. The Latino boy's eyes had grown bigger than ever before and he stood like that for a good five minutes before stammering ''I'm not surprised at all.'' Sure he wasn't.

''So…what now? What's going to happen between you two? When are you going to drive to the sunset holding hands with wind-swept hairs?'' he asked casually, following Percy's red convertible Maserati Spyder (a present from his parents for his seventeen birthday and for successfully surviving the school year without getting almost expelled).

''Leo, too much chick-flicks. And nothing is happening.'' Jason grumbled, watching the New York's skyscrapers coming into view.

''So you won't be hanging out together?''

''Probably not for a while.''

''You know, it would have been a lot easier if you just admitted that you like her too.'' Leo said matter-of-factly.

''But I don't know if I like her like that. I can't lead her on like that, this is our Piper Leo. I don't want to hurt her.''

His best friend sighed while driving. ''Don't worry bro, things will come around eventually.''

''I really hope so.'' Jason mumbled to himself, his thoughts far away from the place he was in.

**A\N: Is it me or this chapter turned out a bit…angst-y? Oh well, I'm not entirely happy with this but I think it will do. Could have been worse I guess. Tell me what do you think guys; it really matters like a lot to me! And thanks to all of you reviewers! Love you!**


	6. Broken stringsprobably

**A/N: My little sister said that I could be a daughter of Athena! I'm so giddy right now!**

''_No one can drive you crazy unless you give them the keys.''-Unknown_

_Chapter 6: Broken strings…probably_

_(A month later)_

''Yeah mom, I arrived early, dad was called to Hawaii for a photo shoot or something…No, I'll be fine, Melie's at home, I won't be alone…Yes, I miss you too…Okay, see you in two days then. Love you!'' and with that Piper ended the call with her mother Aphrodite who was in Seattle preparing her autumn edition (she was a designer).

Piper pocketed her phone and exited the taxi after arriving safely in front of the Mclean's enormous house in New York. She gave the needed money, leaving the change too in a hurry to get in before the driver started to talk. She dragged her suitcases through the iron gate and towards the front porch.

''Piper, I'm so glad to see you back home! How have L.A. been?'' Melie, the housekeeper (and her sort-of-babysitter), greeted her at the door with a bright smile.

''Thanks and it was nice. You know…sun, warmth, sweating, beach…same old same old.'' Piper returned the smile while walking in and immediately heading towards the stairs. ''I need to go up to my room for a little while, can we talk later?''

''Of course, are you hungry?''

''No thanks, I'll see what's in the fridge later. See ya!'' she answered and carried her suitcases to her room on the second floor.

The first thing she did when she reached it was taking a long warm shower. She always felt kind of dirty and worn-out after a flight even though she was in the family's private jet with her father, who took off to Hawaii after dropping her off.

Truth been told, Los Angeles was kind of refreshing to her after all the drama between her and Jason. She had spend these past weeks with her father and mother because Tristan was about to start a big project in September, including filming in Tanzania for at least half a year. He was going to take off soon after her birthday on the 24th of August, in a few days.

Anyway, the month spent in L.A. was a real vacation to her though the thoughts about a certain blond-haired guy never really left her. They had the annoying habit to pop in her mind in the most unexpected times and places. Like that one time when she bumped into a guy while talking with Annabeth on the phone and he had to catch her by the waist to prevent any injuries. Or when she was enjoying the sun on the back porch and a certain song started from her player. Innocent stuff like that reminded her of him and she had to admit that she missed him.

She had finally admitted to herself that she liked him but that didn't change the fact that he was still one of her best friends. She missed just…talking and goofing around with him. Leo had called her almost two times every week but not Jason. She hadn't heard anything from him and was too chicken to call him herself. _That_ would have been desperate. He had probably cleared up things with Reyna. They fought from time to time but in the end, they always ended up together.

As soon as she got out of the bathroom she dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a grey 'Hello Kitty' top. Her hair was still wet but she didn't dry it as usual, it was warm enough for it to dry on its own.

She wondered what to do first, should she relax in front of the TV or get a snack? Her grumbling tummy decided for her and she headed towards the kitchen.

Piper was halfway through her peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich when her phone rang.

'''ello?'' she mumbled with full mouth.

''_Mature. Chew, swallow and then try again.'_

The brunette did as she was told and then rearranged her phone on her ear.

''Hello Annabeth.''

''_Hi! How have you been? Are you home already?''_ the blond girl said in a much happier tone.

''Fine I guess. And yes I'm here in New York, got here half an hour or so ago. Why?'' Piper asked while clearing up the mess she had made on the kitchen island.

''_Well, I haven't seen you in so long and we need to discus your birthday party since I'm your best girl friend and…''_ her voice faltered, sounding hesitant at the end. The other girl chuckled.

''And you need to check the bookstore but Percy won't go with you.'' Piper snickered preparing the coffee machine. ''What about Thalia?''

''_She's with the flue. So…does that mean that you're coming?''_ Annabeth asked innocently and the brunette smiled again, imagining her friend's pleading eyes.

''Why not, my shelf needs an update.'' She shrugged and pushed the start button of the coffee machine.

''_Okay, meet me at two then?''_ Annabeth asked excitedly.

''I'll come and get you.''

With that Piper went to change while her coffee was getting ready.

* * *

''So how are things going?'' Annabeth asked casually while glancing at the back cover of a book in the bookstore in the Mall. ''What's happening between you and Jason?''

Piper frowned slightly and decided to not look up at her friend.

''Nothing's happening. I haven't heard of him since your birthday.'' She finally answered returning back some sappy romantic novel to its place on the shelf and walking towards the next section. ''We're rethinking things.''

Annabeth hummed, while carefully examining a book called 'Ruby red' **(A\N: you should totally check it out if you haven't)**. Piper thought that her friend hadn't really heard her but then the blond girl took the book in her other hand and looked at Piper's multicolored eyes.

''So I'm assuming you're not talking to each other. Then is he invited? To your birthday party I mean.''

''I don't know, probably yes. I mean…ugh, it's not like he or Leo need invitations anyway. If he wants he'll come.'' The brunette said, her desperation evident in her tone.

''You still have to tell him the time and place.'' Annabeth reminded matter-of-factly.

''Are you ready to go?'' Piper asked suddenly, changing the topic while the other girl sighed.

''I think I am. Come, I'll treat you in the ice-cream shop on the last floor.''

She agreed and the two girls went to pay for their books.

''You still have to tell him you know.'' Annabeth pushed her as soon as they were seated at a table in the ice-cream shop, waiting for their order.

''Leo will tell him.'' Piper sighed fiddling with the long strap of her bag.

''Piper, you're so stubborn!'' the blond girl exclaimed finally leaning in her seat while a waitress came to bring them their order.

Piper's eyebrows were raised high in amusement while she took her ice-cram and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

''I learn from the best. Though I'm sure I'll never be good enough to conquer you or Percy for that matter.''

''Oh, don't make this about me missy.'' Annabeth warned, leaning on the table again with a pointed finger before grabbing her ice-cream too. ''You know, even if you don't talk to him now, you can't avoid him forever.''

''First, I'm not avoiding him; we're avoiding each other. Second, I'm not acting like some desperate girl chasing after her crush.'' Piper frowned, clearly not liking the situation she was in.

''Ugh, you've decided about this, haven't you?'' the blond concluded and sighed when her friend nodded, vigorously. ''Fine. I'll be back in a minute, I need to use the rest room.''

With that Annabeth left the table. Piper sighed relieved and took a spoonful of her ice-cream, savoring the sweet taste of caramel and chocolate mixed with banana. It was her favourite. While she waited her eyes skimmed the place. She froze the moment her eyes landed on a familiar blond head three tables away. Her breathing hitched as she noticed he wasn't alone. Her dark, almost black hair, braided to the side combined with her royal-like posture was unmistakable. Piper's stomach dropped as she saw Reyna's face: smiling and laughing. Yep, no doubt they were together again. She couldn't see Jason's face because he had his back turned to her but she was sure that he was equally happy. Piper tried to sink in her seat before they had noticed her.

''What are you doing?'' Annabeth asked and she silently pointed towards their table. The blonde's analyzing grey eyes scanned the place before they landed on the happy couple. She quickly turned to her friend sympathetically. ''How long have they been here?''

''No idea.'' Piper muttered, trying to block the pain that was rising in her chest. ''Can we go?''

Annabeth agreed and went to pay the check and to get their ice-creams packed for home. Just before Piper left the table her phone rang. She groaned and put her bag on the table to dig out the annoying device.

''Yeah?'' she finally said while slowly making her way through the tables. The shop was packed.

''Piper, it's Melie. Can I leave you earlier tonight? Julia has fever and Gleeson needs me home.'' Her voice sounded nervous and concerned.

''No problem, of course. I hope she'll get better soon.'' Piper said sympathetically, trying not to bump into someone.

''Thanks, I'll be there tomorrow, I promise.'' Melie sighed relieved.

''I'll manage on my own, don't worry. Take care of your child.''

''Thank you so much! Bye now, I have to go.''

''Bye!'' Piper said and the line went dead. She looked around just to notice that Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. ''Great.''

She glanced around, turning in a full circle to see if her friend hadn't returned back to their table without seeing her. But instead of grey eyes, Piper locked eyes with a pair of dark brown ones. Reyna. Guilt and pain swarmed in her and she quickly averted her head, continuing her search for Annabeth. A nagging feeling at the back of her neck made Piper instinctively turn back to their table. This time, Jason was the one eyeing her carefully, a small smile creeping on his face. Reyna was trying to smile too but it didn't reach her eyes.

He raised his hand to wave at her and Piper waved back trying to bring a smile upon her face and almost managing. Jason turned to say something to Reyna and made an attempt to stand up. Piper froze. She wasn't ready to talk to him. Besides, things were quite obvious now. So when his eyes traveled back to hers, she just shook her head and stepped back. A deep frown crossed Jason's face while he was standing there, beside their table, uncertain of what to do.

''Piper, over here!'' Annabeth's voice sounded from the exit and the brunette turned to her, relieved.

With a last glance at Jason, who was still looking at her with a questioning expression, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock in the evening. Piper was alone in the whole house and was huddled in a blanked on the comfy couch in the living room, watching the film 'Beastly' with Alex Pettyfer and Vanessa Hudgens. The film itself wasn't that bad but it wasn't what Piper usually would choose. However, when she came back home she felt she needed something like this: a sappy romantic Hollywood fairytale that would distract her from her own misery. Or maybe it would trigger her to cry or something, to help her ease the pain. She was okay with anything that will make her forget about Jason and Reyna together.

She was already in her pajamas: white t-shirt, saying 'American dreamer' in a dark purple color and boy-shorts in the same dark pattern. She had politely declined Annabeth's offer for a sleepover, wanting to be alone for a while. She had a feeling that she could explode every minute and there was no need of an audience for that.

As she watched the story progress she wondered why it mattered to her after all. She knew that they would end up together. Sure, she hoped that maybe Jason will come to her but she never really expected it. After all, Jason and Reyna knew each other since elementary school. And Piper came-what?- a year ago? She knew perfectly well that she couldn't beat that.

She didn't have any special talents, she was an average student. She could play volleyball but that's it. While Reyna was a born leader, a beauty with confidence and attitude. She was smart and knew what she wanted from life. Things that Piper knew Jason liked in her. Things she knew she could never be.

Piper shook her head and tried to concentrate on the screen instead. There was no point in thinking about this anymore. She had always known to never hope for more than a friendship with him. And she was okay with that until that stupid night when they got so stupidly incredibly drunk and jumped on each other. Why was fate so cruel?

The doorbell startled Piper and she glanced at the clock. Eleven twenty-three. Who could be at her door in this time of night? The gate was locked so whoever it was, it must have jumped over it or something. Otherwise, he or she would have used the intercom and not the door bell. Grabbing the closest thing to her, a heavy crystal vase, she carefully made her way towards the front door. She swung the door open and almost dropped the item in her hands.

''Jason?!''

''Yeah, hi, um…I know it's late but can we talk for a while?''

**A/N: Okay, I'm a little more satisfied with this chapter than with the previous one. Though there was no JASPER here, at least no happy one that is. There is a slight Jeyna but don't sweat it, there is more to that so don't be angry with neither Jason nor Reyna for that. **

**On another note: the next chapter is the last one. After that there is only an Epilogue and the story will be wrapped up. Also next chapter will (finally) include more JASPER. I hope you'll enjoy that my fellow readers. Because it will be especially for you. Thanks for all the support showed through reviews, favorites and alerts. **

**Oh, almost forgot, I don't hold grudges against the mentioned movie, I actually really liked it but it was the only one that came to mind. I don't watch these kinds of movies usually. And the book, Ruby red…I highly recommend that. The author is Kerstin Gier. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter; see you on Sunday (if I live through my biology summer course that is). Love you guys so much!**


	7. The other side

_Chapter 7: The other side_

''_If not us, who? If not now, when?''- John F. Kennedy_

''S-sure.'' Piper's voice quivered and she mentally cursed herself for letting him see the effect he had on her. She stepped away to let him in.

''What's with the vase?'' Jason asked pointing to the item in her other hand curiously.

''It's the middle of the night and someone rang my doorbell so I grabbed the first thing I saw.'' She defended herself while leading him to the living room. His quiet chuckle reached her ears.

She went to return the vase to her original place while he sat on the couch next to her huddled blanket.

''What criminal rings the doorbell Pipes?'' he chuckled at her again and she turned to him with narrowed eyes.

''What normal person visits in the middle of the night?'' she snapped at him and he raised his hands in surrender, his smile still visible. ''What do you want to talk about anyway?''

At this Jason sobered, his smile wavering. He waited for Piper to sit next to him and get comfortable under the blanket before speaking.

''Well, I've been thinking and I have to tell you something. Piper…''

''I got it.'' She cut him off. She didn't want to hear it. It was enough that she saw it earlier today. His choice was clear enough. ''And it's okay, I understand. I hope that we can still be friends though. I understand if you don't want to but…I missed you.''

Piper decided to stop here with her rambling before she could embarrass herself even more. She was fiddling with her hands in her lap, watching as her fingers tangle and untangle, while waiting for Jason to tell something…anything actually. Just to clear everything up already.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked suddenly and Piper looked up at his utterly confused expression.

''I saw you with Reyna today. And I'm happy for you, I really am. I expected it actually but that doesn't matter.'' Great, she was rambling again. Get a grip Mclean! ''The point is that I really missed you while I was in Los Angeles. And remembering all the time we spent together, you, Leo and I…I don't want to loose that.''

''You saw…'' Jason started with a questioning look but then his face cleared up in understanding. ''You think we're back together.''

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And Piper felt like someone had punched the air out of her.

''Piper, I can't be your friend.'' He said desperately and she felt herself go numb immediately, trying to stop the pain that was to come in a few seconds. Because she could feel it, in her own eyes. The traitorous tears were already welling up there.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently yet firmly. She was startled and her tears didn't spill out, thankfully. Her face turned towards him again.

''Hear me out Mclean!'' he said to her, his eyes boring into hers and making it unable for her to look away. ''I can't be your friend. Not anymore. Heck, I don't want us to be just friends. I want so much more with you. I want you.''

Everything was silent after that. Piper's heart had stopped for a long second before it started beating again, ten times faster than before. Jason was still searching her face for her answer.

He wanted _her_? After all this time, he preferred her?

''And what about Reyna?'' the question slipped out of her lips quickly, almost desperately.

''We talked a week after I got back from Montauk. We both agreed that things between us…it wasn't working for quite sometime. We used to be great together but somewhere along the way we just lost it.'' He said before chuckling. ''She said we were too similar to work out. That things were better when we were friends. Less fighting at least. We were out as friends when you saw us in the ice-cream shop earlier.''

More silence filled the space. Piper was literally wordless; her brain was dizzy with everything she had heard. And suddenly, she became aware of the barely-there space between her and Jason, of her blanked tangled at her waist where his hands were settled. Shit, they were really close!

His eyes quickly roamed over her before settling on her eyes and in his electric blue eyes she saw so many emotions. One of them she recognized from _that_ night: lust.

''So where are we now?'' she asked lowly, her body unconsciously moving towards him.

''Where do you want us to be?'' Jason questioned, a smile playing mischievously on his lips.

He leaned in and his breath ghosted over her lips and neck, making her shiver slightly. His hands had reached her thighs where he was rubbing soothing circles through the fabric of her shorts. And she was a goner.

''Shit.'' Piper hissed and her hands immediately found his hair, tangling her fingers there and bringing him closer to her. Her lips met his with unhidden urgency and need. Jason smirked, answering with as much force as her, but that soon turned into a growl when her hands found the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up and away from his body.

* * *

A phone ringing brought Jason out from his peaceful sleep the next morning and he groaned. Couldn't he sleep just for a few more minutes? He snuggled closer to the warm pillow next to him but it tried to escape his grip. His brows furrowed in confusion but at least the annoying phone stopped ringing.

''Yeah?'' a familiar voice mumbled sleepily next to him and it took him only a second to remember where he was and who was next to him. Someone far better than a pillow. He felt the smile on his face but decided to do nothing about it, even if he was looking like a total goof.

The bed shifted again and Jason felt her rising up slightly. Was she sitting up? No way was she escaping him so quickly. He encircled her waist more securely.

''Well, actually, he is here.'' Piper's voice reached his mind and he forced one eye open to look up at her.

Her hair was a messy…well, mess but he wasn't surprised after all the times he tangled his hands in her soft locks last night. Her kaleidoscopic eyes were on him while she was talking on her phone, a small smile playing on her lips. Was she nervous? Why? And who was on the phone?

The one name she mouthed sobered him up quicker than a cold shower. Thalia. Shit! He was in for some big trouble.

Piper gave him the phone then and he gingerly took it and brought it to his ear.

''Hey sis, how's it going?'' Jason started cheerfully while Piper laid again, her back turned towards him. Her body was shaking and Jason had the feeling that she was laughing.

''Are you insane? You got me scared shitless when you flew out of home last night and you didn't even bother to bring your phone with you. Do you want me to get a heart-attack or you're simply suicidal?'' she scolded him, practically yelling in his ear.

''No and no. I simply forgot it okay.'' He defended himself, leaving the cheery voice. It wasn't going to help with her anyway.

''What are you doing at Piper's anyway? Did you spend the night there?''

''Uh…yeah?'' his answer came more as a question, causing Thalia to stay silent for a while.

''Oh god Jason, you and Piper…you two are sleeping together?''

''Well, maybe.'' He said carefully. That was something he didn't want to talk about with his sister and through the phone while Piper was laughing like crazy next to him.

''Maybe? What does that mean? I swear if you hurt her…''

''Okay, yes! Happy?'' he almost yelled at her. Man, she was such a pain in the ass sometimes. Who was he kidding; she was a pain all the time.

''I hope that you are being careful…''she started.

''We are, we're not stupid.''

''…because I don't want to became an aunt until you turn at least twenty-three, no twenty-five.''

''God, Thalia are you being careful with Nico?'' Jason asked but as soon as his question left his lips he regretted it. ''No, don't answer this one, I seriously don't need to know.''

Thalia was quiet for a while. ''How…you know?''

''Oh yeah, I know alright. You two aren't very subtle and you my dearest sister can't shut your mouth if your life depended on it.''

''Okay, we close that matter.'' She said hurriedly and Jason smiled triumphantly. Little brother: 1, big sister: 0.

''Okay.''

''But come back before lunch, dad's going to be home today and he's going to ask questions anyway.''

Shit! Again. ''Fine, bye now.'' And with that he disconnected the call and left Piper's phone on the bedside table.

Piper was still chuckling, her face hidden from him. Time for sweet revenge.

His hands snaked around her waist again, admiring the softness of her skin. He found the spot he wanted and passed his fingers lightly over it, making Piper yelp in surprise and laugh. He continued tickling her until she turned in his arms and pressed herself to his bare chest. Um, yeah, distraction there.

''Good morning.'' He mumbled before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

''Mhm…good morning to you too.'' She responded in the same tone, before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Her hands skimmed his bare chest and quickly found their way around his neck. With her playing with his hair and the fabric of her lingerie rubbing on his skin, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth and tightened his grip with his hands inching up her back. Their kiss deepened and soon, Jason was lying on his back with Piper straddling him. God, she tasted like something sweet and tasty. It made him hungry in more ways than one.

A grumble, coming from Jason's stomach, caused Piper to giggle and they had to separate, both gasping for air.

''Someone's hungry.'' She remarked, looking in his eyes while lying on his chest. He had to prop himself up on one elbow to see her properly.

''Gee, I wonder how you guessed.'' He joked, trying to sound sarcastic but the effect wasn't good with the smirk on his face.

His fingers found her tattoo then and he started stroking it gently. Believe. It was a good message. She had always been a believer. It suited her.

Piper's lips brushed his one more time before she jumped off of him and off the bed.

''Hey, where are you going?'' Jason whined while secretly staring at her. Man, her body…man up Grace, you have to get out of bed today! He deciding that getting up now was a good idea.

''Well, first in the bathroom and then in the kitchen. I need a coffee and you're hungry so breakfast is up.'' She answered while rummaging through her wardrobe.

''Want any help?'' he asked while pulling his jeans on and looking around for his shirt. ''Have you seen my shirt?''

Even when she was with her back towards him, Jason could see her ears turning pink. She was blushing.

''Sorry, but I don't want my kitchen to burn. And I think your shirt is in the living room.'' She answered with a chuckle.

''Hey, I burned that toast once. Leo burns food all the time!'' he whined and Piper laughed again, turning to her boyfriend.

''That's why Leo is completely forbidden to do anything in the kitchen. You are not. For now. I'm coming back in a minute.'' She said and headed to the bathroom but Jason pulled her in for another kiss before she could disappear. She was just…irresistible, walking around almost completely naked.

After she closed the bathroom door he went down, first to get his shirt and then in the well-equipped kitchen. After a quick thinking he decide to leave the food preparing to her after all. He really didn't want to burn something. But hey, coffee was easy enough for him to make without messing something up so he started doing just that. Better safe than sorry, right.

He had just found two cups from the dryer when Piper entered the kitchen.

''Thanks.'' She beamed at him when he gave her a cup.

He leaned on the kitchen table looking at her while she went to the cupboard.

''What do you want? There's cereal, I can make sandwiches too. Once I tried for pancakes but I can't promise anything…'' she was rambling, playing with the cup in her hands and not looking away from the cupboard she was in front. She was nervous for some reason.

''You choose.'' Jason answered, eyeing her carefully, trying to find the source of her uneasiness.

''Cereal then?''

''Sure.''

She nodded to herself and took a drink from her coffee before pulling out bowls and spoons. Jason brought out the milk from the fridge and watched Piper for a full minute jumping up in attempt to reach the cereal box before retrieving it for her.

''Thanks.'' She mumbled, shyly smiling up at him.

''Always for you Pipes.'' He smiled at her and cupped the side of her neck. He kissed her tenderly, waiting until she was relaxed. ''What's with the nervousness?''

Piper looked down at the place where she had gripped his shirt and released him. Jason put a finger under her chin and raised her head up to look at her eyes properly. She sighed.

''It's really nothing, just…this is new between us and I don't know how am I supposed to act. I don't want it to be awkward…''

''Then relax. It's me Piper, you know me. And I know you so act normal. Do what you want to do.''

Piper stepped on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss.

''Like that?'' she asked, making him chuckle and hug her.

''Just like that.'' He whispered in her hair before they both separated and went to eat.

After a few minutes Piper's phone rang again.

''Leo.'' She announced, looking at the caller's ID.

''Oh, he knows by the way. About the whole thing I mean.'' Jason said then and Piper looked at him.

''Here comes the never-ending teasing.'' She sighed before picking up.

As she was talking with their best friend Jason found himself staring at her. Life had a funny way to bring people together. But it was good that things worked out in the end.

**A\N: And this was it guys, the last chapter. The only thing left is the epilogue, which will come next Sunday. There will be a surprise which some of you (or maybe all of you) had guessed. It really isn't so hard. Well, if not, you'll find out next week.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Seventy reviews! I can't believe it! You just made me seventy times happier!**

**Review please to let me know if I did well with the JASPER here. I promised that there would be a lot right. Anyway, see you next week! Review please, it really means a lot! Love you guys soooo much!**


	8. Epilogue: New beginnings

_Epilogue__: New beginnings _

''_Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning.''-Unknown_

''…_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
and let me know that it's not all in my mind…'' _

(December)

''And…done! Oh, you look gorgeous Annabeth!'' Silena, Piper's older half-sister, cooed when she finished with the blonde's make-up and hair.

Annabeth and Thalia were currently in Piper's house. The three girls were getting ready for the Winter formal that was starting in about an hour and a half. Silena had come for the holidays yesterday with her husband Charles Beckendorf.

She was five years older than Piper and had married in Chicago a year ago. The connection between the two was Aphrodite, their mother. She had gotten pregnant in high school by mistake but decided to keep the baby. She met Piper's father at college before he became famous and it turned out that he didn't matter that Silena wasn't his child.

Annabeth stood up to look properly at herself. She was wearing a one-shouldered dark purple dress that barely reached her knees with a pair of black boots and a matching bag. (**A\N: the link to her dress is on my profile**) Her curly hair was up in a casual bun with some locks falling at her neck making her look effortlessly beautiful. They had managed to convince Silena to not put much make-up on- just some eye-shadow, mascara and lip-gloss.

''Okay, I have to admit that this is nice.'' She announced after a close inspection, turning to the side to see if everything was okay. Her fingers fidled with the ring from Percy.

''Looking good Annie.'' Thalia confirmed from her spot on Piper's bed. She was already dressed in a knee-length black dress. (**A\N: link also on my profile)** She had absolutely refused for Silena to go anywhere near her with her beauty-products and put only eyeliner, making her startling blue eyes stand out.

''You're like a princess.'' Piper smiled but her eyes went wide when her sister turned to her.

''Your turn sis!''

An hour later the doorbell rang and Melie went to open the door.

''Piper, the boys are here.'' Her voice sounded then and Annabeth and Thalia jumped up.

''Hey, don't leave me here!'' Piper whined while Silena was fussing over her hair, curling it slightly in natural curls.

''stay put or it's going to hurt!'' her sister warned and Annabeth sent an apologetic look to her friend.

''Sorry. I'll pray for you.'' And with that Piper's friends skipped through the door.

''Traitors!'' Piper yelled after them, hearing faint laughter in the distance.

''Don't worry sis, your hair is done. Now for the make-up.'' Silena tried but as soon as she turned her back to her, Piper jumped out of the chair she was seated in.

''Oh no, they are already waiting for me and you know that I hate the great entrance. Please Sil…''

''Fine.'' Silena finally gave up with a sigh. ''Damn your cute puppy eyes, I should be immune to that already don't you think.''

''I hope not.'' Piper smiled at her sister before hugging her lightly.

Three minutes later Piper was out of her room and rushing to the living room where everyone else was when her phone vibrated in her purse and she made a turn towards the empty hall to talk in private.

''Hello?''

''Beauty queen, is Sparky there yet?'' Leo's breathless voice sounded in her ear.

''Came a few minutes ago, why?''

''His phone is in me for some reason so tell him not to worry.''

''Will do.'' Piper chuckled. ''Are you there yet?''

''Yeah, I'm waiting in front of her apartment building for her to come.'' Leo answered and it was evident how excited he was.

''I still don't get why didn't you tell us who she is. She can't be worse than you right?''

''Ha-ha. For a hundredth time Beauty queen, I don't want to jinx it.'' Leo sighed exasperatedly. ''Patience my child and the secret shall be revealed at the dance.''

''Fine, but Repair boy…'' Piper warned but was cut short by him almost shrieking in her ear.

''She's coming, gotta run!'' and the line went dead.

''I just hope it's not away from her.'' Piper muttered to herself while putting her phone away.

Leo had gotten himself a date a few days before the dance but he absolutely refused to tell who the girl was. Piper chuckled again turning around and bumping straight into something hard.

''Easy there.'' Jason said grabbing her by the upper arms to steady her and Piper raised her head to smile at him. His eyes roamed over her figure, taking in her appearance before hugging her tightly. ''You look stunning!'' he said, making her blush, before kissing her cheek.

Piper was wearing a simple light pink dress that Annabeth and Thalia had chosen for her. (**A\N:link to it-on my profile**) If she had to be sincere, she liked it but dresses in general weren't her favourite clothes. Anyway, the occasion was special. She had put on black bolero because it was December after all and snow was already falling lightly.

''Thanks.'' Piper answered and looked up at him with hands on his collar because two could play that game. ''You don't look that bad yourself, you know. Quite handsome…and sexy.'' She said and enjoyed the darkening of his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but Thalia cleared her throat from the living room's entrance, making them both jump a little.

''Seriously guys? And I thought Annabeth and Percy were bad.'' She shook her head disapprovingly while Nico emerged from behind her and put a hand around her waist. You would have never guessed that she was older than him, considering that he was at least five inches taller than her. It didn't help that they were both in senior year (Thalia was held back because she had to watch after their mother before she died of cirrhosis).

''Let's go before she goes into ninja mode Thalia-style. Even I can't save you then.'' Her boyfriend chuckled and kissed the side of her head, pulling her after him while she sent one last I'm-watching-you look at her brother and his girlfriend before disappearing through the front door.

''At least we aren't alone anymore.'' Percy whispered not-so-quietly to Annabeth while walking in front of Piper and Jason to Percy's car.

''Hey!'' the mentioned couple exclaimed while blushing.

Annabeth laughed out loud and they all took off towards the dance.

* * *

''Well, that's a surprise!'' Percy commented amazement and shock evident on his face.

''You can say that again.'' Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time while Nico, Piper and Jason were just staring soundlessly.

Leo had entered five minutes after them with non other that Reyna at his side. He was smiling nervously while she looked happy in her own way, with her mysterious smile.

Piper's eyes traveled to Jason who was looking at the couple with unreadable expression. She tried to decipher his face but to no avail. He had probably sensed her watching because after a while his head averted towards her. She immediately looked away, pretending that she wasn't staring at him for the past five minutes her face starting to redden.

''Hey Beauty queen, Sparky and everyone else!'' Leo greeted them cheerfully.

''Do you two have something to tell us?'' Jason cut straight to the case, looking from Leo to Reyna and back again with emotionless face.

His best friend shifted on his feet but Reyna grabbed his wrist and he looked at her, their eyes locking in a silent conversation. She was the one to break it, looking at the rest of the gang with her usual confidence.  
''Yes, um…we're dating, I and Valdez.'' She stated, slipping his hand in his.

''We are?'' Leo asked her dumbly, his eyes sparkling with hope.

''I did say so, right?'' she smiled at him, bringing up a triumphant smirk on his face.

''Yes, we are.'' He announced proudly and Piper had the feeling that he was happy-dancing in his head.

Everyone went to congratulate them Percy and Annabeth being the first, followed closely by Piper, Thalia, Jason and Nico.

''I'm so happy about you Leo!'' Piper said happily while hugging her best friend tightly. ''But why didn't you tell anyone?''

''For a hundredth time, I wanted to be sure okay. And…'' at this the Latino boy hesitated and Piper caught his eyes shifting to Jason talking with Reyna. ''…I wasn't sure how he will react with her being his ex and everything. I know he's with you and he loves you but you have to admit that it's kind of weird.'' He finally admitted in lowly.

Piper's smile wavered a little, thinking of Jason's first reaction when he saw the two.

''I really don't know…'' she said, mostly to herself but Leo was quick to notice her and tried to distract her.

''But hey, I can't believe that she agreed to go out with me!'' he exclaimed and Piper laughed.

''I thought your charm was so irresistible…'' she joked and they both laughed.

''Yeah, it seemed to affect her alright.'' He confirmed, making them both laugh even harder.

Reyna sure made Leo a lot happier than before which was a big thing!

* * *

''Well, there's finally someone on Team Leo then!'' Jason chuckled while going to hug both Leo and Reyna lightly, eyeing her carefully. ''How did he managed to convince you?''

''Honestly, I don't know either. But I'm actually not sorry. At all.'' She smiled and her eyes traveled to something behind him. ''How are things going with you?''

Jason turned to look at Piper who was joking around with Leo, both laughing crazily. The rest two couples had gone somewhere probably dancing.

''It's…different. In a very new and good way. I'm happy. I think we're happy.'' He concluded, trying to sum up everything he felt towards Piper and their relationship in a few words which wasn't such an easy task.

''I'm happy for you, you know. Both of you.'' She gave him a nudge and he chuckled.

''Ditto. I know Leo can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he's a nice guy and he seems to really like you.'' Jason smiled at her.

''I can handle that goof.'' She laughed before blushing. ''I like him too. Can you believe it? I would have never guessed that I would end up with Leo Valdez and you-with your best friend.'' She exclaimed, looking up at him.

''Me neither but I can't be more happy that I'm surprised.'' Jason admitted with a lazy smile on his lips.

''Me too.'' She sighed.

''Hey, sorry to interrupt but I want to invite the pretty lady here to a dance.'' Leo broke their conversation and Jason obeyed. He was happy for his friends.

''Hey Leo, where's Piper?'' he asked when he didn't find her around.

''She went to get herself a drink.''

And with that Jason went to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Piper made her way towards the punch bowl alone. Annabeth and Percy had gone dancing along with Nico and Thalia, leaving her to wait for Jason and Reyna to finish their rather private conversation. She didn't want to interrupt them so she decided to get a drink instead, meeting some friends from school on the way there. Her nerves hadn't relaxed from her conversation with Leo.

No matter how much she tried, Piper couldn't help but wonder why Jason reacted so…coldly towards Leo and Reyna being together. Did he have second thoughts about her? Did he miss being with Reyna? Maybe he still had feelings for her; after all they had been together for such a long time…And now she was dating his best friend.

Piper scolded herself while pouring punch in a plastic cup and drinking it swiftly. She shouldn't doubt Jason, he wasn't one who will betray the people he cared about. If there was something wrong, he would tell her. She should really stop acting so stupid.

She was wondering if she should go back and find her friends or stay aside for now when strong arms encircled her waist from behind.

''Care to dance with me?'' Jason's voice sounded in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

''Yes actually.'' She answered and cursed herself for sounding so breathless.

He let her waist go only to grab her hand and lace his fingers through hers while leading her to dance. After a while he stopped and spun her which ended with her pressed against his chest, his arms at her waist. She heard the song '_Everything has changed_' by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift starting and smiled slightly, putting her hands around his neck and relaxing in his embrace.

As they danced in silence she caught sight of Leo and Reyna and smiled involuntarily.

''I think this will be one interesting relationship.'' She remarked and Jason turned briefly to look at the same direction before looking back at Piper.

''Yeah, they are like the complete opposites of each other, right.'' He chuckled and Piper looked up in his eyes but before she could ask he continued. ''And you know what they say about opposites.''

''What?'' she asked dumbly, not concentrated on his question but on his expression with was mischievous.

He leaned in, his head resting on her shoulder so he could whisper directly in her ear without shouting through the music.

''They attract.'' He said, smirking. ''Just like you and me.''

This simple statement made Piper's heart flutter a little faster than before.

''Did I tell you how gorgeous you are tonight?'' he asked matter-of-factly drawing back to look at her, making her chuckle.

''Just a few dozen times.''

''Oh, well it's still true so…'' at this his hands slid up and down her back slowly while his head leaned to her ear again. ''You're sinfully beautiful tonight Pipes.'' After that he kissed her cheek, lingering for a while before drawing back to admire her red face and blown-wide pupils.

His smile showed to her that he was aware of the effect he had on her. But if he wanted to play that game, she was very glad to comply with it.

So she leaned into him, one of her hands sliding down his chest while the other stayed on his shoulder so she could reach on her tiptoes.

''Glad you like it baby.'' She whispered in what she hoped was a seductive voice before kissing his neck slowly while retreating.

Jason's hands tightened at her lower back and she was surprised to hear him actually growl.

''Don't drive me insane woman because you won't be able to handle me after than.'' He hissed seriously and Piper couldn't stop herself from chuckling. Her boyfriend grumbled something but she didn't hear him.

''What was that Jase?'' she asked innocently and he sighed, his hands still gripping her tightly.

''I said that it was good thing that I love you because…''

''You love me?'' she asked then, pulling back a little to look at his eyes properly. They hadn't said that to each other, at least not so straight-forward.

''Yeah, I do.'' He said, suddenly sober. ''I do love you Pipes.''

Instead of saying anything she grabbed his shirt before pressing her lips to his in a desperate motion to which Jason answered immediately. The kiss was urgent at first, full of longing and lust but with the time it changed to a slower one full of love and promises. They didn't care that they were in a crowded place anymore. They were alone in their own bubble and nothing else mattered.

''Je t'aime Jason.'' She finally managed to say between deep breaths of much needed air and when she looked at his face she couldn't stop the laugh from escaping.

''You know that I study Spanish with Leo right?'' he asked and she noticed the breathiness of his voice. ''Can you translate this for me please?''

She chuckled once again before looking him straight in those sky blue eyes.

''I love you silly.''

He beamed at her and they continued slow-dancing to the ending song.

Neither Piper nor Jason ever thought that they would end up together. But they couldn't be happier that life surprised them like that. After all, Leo and Reyna found each other too. And for them, nothing else mattered but right then and there. They loved that place, the place where they stood now.

_The End_

**A\N: Well, this was it. The finale. I hope that you all enjoyed this story because I know I will miss it. And I want to send thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed, followed and/or favourited. Every review inspired me and made me continue writing, helping me to finish this story so thanks so much guys! **

**I'm currently working on another story and I hope that I'll publish it soon, I really can't wait to find out if you would like it or not. **

**Oh, almost forgot, links for Annabeth, Thalia and Piper's dresses are on my profile!**

**Love you so much guys! Thanks!**


End file.
